See You Tomorrow
by Lady Lunevis
Summary: War AU. In times haunted with bombings and murder, a deadly war between Serdin and Kanavan, unique personalities must fight their way through the waters of society, between thin lines of what is right and wrong. First part, romance and humour. Second, whump and angst warnings.


_I have no regrets over whump shh you know you like it_

_enjoy! (or maybe not)_

_anyways I'm really just writing this for fun, and for a friend. You know who you are, and here's to you! _

_I wrote this at 3AM don't even _

_I'm so sorry for continuing to start stories without finishing anything what would you guys like updated next? Right now I'm mainly working on Grand Chase Murder Investigation Agency and this, but I'd like to hear your feedback!_

_Note: All guy on guy passes in this story is only __**friendship. **__My BL I keep to myself, or on a separate account._

* * *

See You Tomorrow

**Summary: **War AU. In times haunted with bombings and murder, a deadly war between Serdin and Kanavan, unique personalities must fight their way through the waters of society, between thin lines of what is right and wrong. First part, romance and humour. Second, whump and angst warnings.

* * *

The day is clouded yet bright, the brilliant sun rays hidden between small wisps of cloud. Outside, people scurried from house to house, anxiously gazing up at the sky from time to time, as if awaiting attack. Inside a small, homely tavern known as _The Blue Phoenix, _a small household bustled about, wiping down the tables and opening shuttles.

Mari, the bar's owner, walked slowly down the stairs leading to her room atop the main dining hall. She greeted the workers one by one; cheerful Arme Glenstid, silent Rufus Wilde, watchful Rin, blunt, red-haired Elesis, and lastly, Zero Zephyrum.

"Ronan's coming today," she spoke, quite casually, but instantly the demur of the assembled five changed.

"When?" Arme breathed, her purple eyes wide.

Mari glanced sharply at the young girl, silencing her at once. Arme was fresh and new, the world still bright and cheerful to her eyes. Though it was a blessing, one easy slip could get any of them killed.

For they were spies, truth be told. Though _The Blue Phoenix _seemed a perfectly honest tavern parked right in the middle of Kanvan, that was far from the truth. Each and every person was connected to Serdin in some way, all spies working to foil the enemies' plans. They had to act with utmost caution, or risk unspeakable tortures and humiliating execution. All of them knew this, and yet it was risk each person was willing to take for dreams of a better tomorrow.

A sudden knock on the door made them all jump, and Mari was the first to recover herself. Smoothing out her apron of any crinkles, she glanced back at the small team.

"That'll be Ronan." She raised a finger, tapping on her thin lips, and they all nodded. Elesis walked with Mari to open the door, her face devoid of any emotion.

Mari's nimble fingers unlocked the clasp holding the brittle, oak door together, and it flung open at once. They were greeted with the shock of cold morning air as Ronan stamped in, brushing snow from his military jacket and always with that customary, polite smile on his aristocratic features.

"Morning, Lady Mari." He gave Mari a nod, and the girl returned. "Morning, Lady Elesis."

To Elesis Ronan gently took one of her hands in his own, pulling his silk gloves off. Planting a soft kiss on the bare skin of her hand's back, Elesis flushed red to the tips of her similar coloured hair and quickly pulled away.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

Ronan seemed quite pleased with himself, a small smirk playing on his lips as he cocked his head to the side. "Only greeting a fine lady such as yourself."

Elesis just sighed, an expression of soft annoyance on her face. "Information, stupid."

"Elesis..." Arme let out a small breath at the redhead's blunt ways. "Perhaps she's right. Do you have anything for us, Sir Ronan?"

Ronan's expression quickly changed from playful to deadly serious. All of them understood that they were not merely playing at war, but attempting to raise the stakes and change the wave of armies and bodies. "Some."

Mari looked around, then closed the door and locked it once again. "Let's go upstairs. Zero, keep watch."

The mentioned nodded, his face stoic as usual. The mask was quite unnerving, but Zero had insisted on keeping it on despite obvious drawbacks, and no one seemed to mind too much. _The Blue Phoenix _was a wealthy, respected business around Kavan, having frequent customers that were none the wiser and always ready to gossip.

Mari gestured for Ronan to follow, and the mentioned did as told. The other quickly followed, and, once up in Mari's bedroom, the owner locked the door once more and spoke in a hushed whisper.

"What brings you?"

Ronan ran a hand through his hair, dark indigo and strung up in a high ponytail. He laughed once, tone devoid of any humour, and looked around the small, barren room. The times had been hard on them all, and housekeeping was certainly not high on Mari's list of priorities.

"I have heard words. My birds tell me of whispers of war, of a new squad in the forming."

"A new squad?" Rufus questioned, his voice hushed and low, his magenta eyes alert.

"Indeed. A squad of only the best, formed to lay siege to any that stand in their way. A squad made of killer machines, basically."

"Do we have names?" Mari asked, her brow furrowed. "This sets our plans back."

Ronan winked, despite the solemn aura drifting around the freezing room. "Don't underestimate me."

From his coat he took out a small piece of paper, folded thrice and crumpled. He handed it to Mari, who opened it up and breathed sharply, before glancing up and reading it out.

"Kanavan's finest: Captain Dio Burning Canyon, record holder of most kills in all three wars."

Rufus narrowed his eyes.

"Lieutenant Ercnard Sieghart, honoured for single handed rescue of a family while taking down enemy forces."

"That's actually kind of romantic," Rin admitted.

Elesis seemed lost in thought. "Sieghart..." she mumbled, before shaking her head.

"Major Lass Isolet, leader of the Silver Cross Assassins."

To this Rufus let out an audible gasp, and Ronan raised an eyebrow. "Something on your mind, Sir Rufus?"

Rufus quickly shook his head, too fast. "Nothing."

Ronan decided not to question, but saved the unusual event to do some digging later.

"Soldier Asin Tairin, of the Silver Knights."

"The Silver Knights?" Arme questioned. "But they're on our side."

"He's a traitor," Rin admitted, her eyes still narrowed. "A dirty traitor, good for nothing." Her voice was filled with spite and hatred, sharp and angry.

"What do you know?" Mari asked, her voice light.

"I just do," Rin snapped back, unwilling to talk more on the subject. She glared around, challenging anyone to take action.

No one said anything, and silence hung heavily in the air, suffocating them all.

"Well," Mari finally spoke. "We'll have to go down and brief Zero on this information. I think, right now, Burning Canyon would be our biggest threat. Sieghart follows, and we'll see about Isolet and Tairin."

"Don't underestimate Lass," Rufus warned.

"Oh, really now?" Ronan questioned, his eyes shining with curiousity.

Rufus' mouth tightened. "I just have a feeling."

Ronan nodded. "A feeling, ah."

Rufus glared at him, as if challenging the other. "Yes, a feeling. Problem?"

"None at all," the indigo-haired male said lightly before following Mari and the others down the stairs, into the dining rooms. By now, the tavern had come to life with customers shouting for new pies and refills. Poor Zero rushed back and forth, taking orders, listening to rants, and looking hopelessly confused.

Mari smoothed out her apron once again, and turned to the rest. "Ronan, you best get going. Thank you for your time and information." She offered him a small smile. "All of you, get on your work clothes. I want everyone working extra hard today to see if you can find any information on this squad or their members."

Just as the words left her mouth, the door swung open with a flourish and men stomped in, making a ruckus as usual. Mari ignored them, continuing to give orders. Everything seemed fine and normal until Rufus, wide eyed and slack jawed, took a step back.

"Speak of the devil."

Before anyone could question him on what he was talking about, the light brunette turned and ran upstairs. Ronan, taking a look, paled instantly and took off, rushing towards the back door. Arme, confused and slightly afraid, clung to Rin just as the other wrenched her arm free, her eyes confused and watering with tears.

"Hey, blue. Got a couple of beers for Kanavan's finest?"

An annoying voice broke the panic and Mari turned to face the newcomers, her breath stopping short. Before her stood a tall, smiling man, with soft, layered black hair tipped with white. His grey eyes flickered around, bored and confident, further proved by that small smirk playing upon his lips. His voice was deep, melodious and very charming indeed, and he looked quite at home standing on the doormat like an early Christmas present.

His companions were quite different from his cocky demur. Another man, significantly shorter than the rest, stood, lean and elegant, against the doorframe. His light, lavender-white hair hung in short locks around his narrow face, his blood-red eyes glaring around and at the one who had spoken. He had a shady appearance overall, like a fox unable to be fully trusted.

Another was the tall, fresh lad, with snowy hair that seemed to defy gravity as it extended upwards, ending in sudden, white tusks. He had clear blue eyes like a summer's sky, along with a tight mouth and overall fine features. He wasn't bothered by the first's outbursts, a seemingly confident and respectful young man.

The last was a demon, for sure. The long, slick black horns confirmed it, nested in magenta locks. He hardly seemed cold in just a simple vest, showing off his muscled body and finely toned skin. His right arm was missing, and in its place was a monster of a limb, a giant black thing that scaled up his arm and down to his chest. He rolled his magenta eyes as the other spoke.

Mari forced herself to keep calm and smile, the appearance of a humble, honest barkeeper trying to make a living. "Of course. May I know your names, gentlemen?"

"Lieutenant Ercnard Sieghart!" the black-haired, chatty one spoke, pointing to himself with a grin. Mari flinched, but recovered instantly. _Speak of the devil, indeed._

"And your companions, Lieutenant Sieghart?"

"You know," Sieghart leaned in close, close enough that Mari could smell soap and pine on his fresh uniform. "Usually I demand commoners address me as Lieutenant, but such a face as lovely as you can just call me Sieg." He winked.

Mari swallowed, feeling her face flush despite of herself. She was never good at intimacy, having lived by herself for as long as she could remember. "O-Of course. Sieg."

Sieghart smiled, leaning back. "This is Major Lass Isolet," he said, in response to her earlier question, nodding at the tall, snow-haired male. "And Soldier Asin Tairin is on my right," he gestured to the lavender-haired male. "Finally, we have the boss of the show, the so famous Dio Burning Canyon!" he presented the demon with a flourish, making the latter roll his eyes once again.

"You know," Sieg whispered to Mari, though loudly enough most of the bar could hear. "Though he's so famed and so honoured, he really can't hold his liquor for anything and most of the time he's grumpy and mean."

Despite herself, Mari giggled slightly just as Dio spoke up, voice indignant. "I can _so _hold my liquor!"

"Can not."

"Can so!"

"Break it up, children," Lass sighed and swiftly moved between the two, as if used to such a thing. Asin shook his head in the background. Mari found herself smiling at the scene, and suddenly a sharp pain hit her chest.

_We could be friends, the residents of this little bar and these heroes. If only the war wasn't going on, if only violence wasn't so widespread throughout. If only._

The thought was sad to her, a reminder that things could not truly be happy until they ended this war. But did ending this war mean sacrificing those born to fight in it?

By now, Sieg was challenging Dio to a drinking contest. Mari guessed the demon wasn't one to back down from a challenge, and was proven correct as Dio called Zero for 'the strongest they've got', and turned to Sieghart, sneering.

Mari decided to let Zero handle this one, chuckling to herself in amusement as she went to serve Asin and Lass, who had settled into one of the faraway tables to watch Dio and Sieg.

"Excuse me," Mari felt her shoulder being tapped, and spun around, ready to kick whoever was behind. However, she stopped once she recognized Asin.

"Yes, Soldier Tairin?"

He shook his head. "Tairin is fine. I was wondering, is there a girl by the name of Rin around here?"

Mari's eyes widened, noticeably surprised. How could Asin possibly know Rin? She was about to reply with yes, indeed there was, but she remembered Rin's reaction. Eyes wide, tears threatening to brim, and then she remembered Rin's words, full of spite and rage, and decided it was better to lie.

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."

Asin's eyes instantly fell downcast, and Mari felt a stab of guilt. _You're doing this for the greater good, _she chided herself. _Asin is a traitor gone to Kanavan and Rin is a loyal Serdin spy. Nothing good will come of them meeting...again. _

"Can I take your orders?" With the brightest smile she could muster, she addressed both the men.

Meanwhile, on Zero's end, things were not going so smoothy. Sieghart and Dio were on their third shot, and by then it was evident the demon captain, despite being Kanavan's strongest soldier, could not hold his liquor, Sieghart's theory proven correct.

"And so that girl kept looking at me, all sad, with those wide little eyes of hers as I murdered her mom and dad," Dio slurred, spilling some of his alcohol. Zero quickly wiped it up with a cloth, his mouth tight. Pointless murder. Of course.

"Eventually I had to kill her too since she wouldn't stop bloody crying," the demon continued, now completely tipsy. "It was fun."

"Great," Zero spoke, his voice monotone. Dio perked up, eyes glazed.

"You spoke!" he said. "You spoke," he repeated. "Ey, speak some more. I like it when you speak. Kind of. Actually, you're annoying. Nevermind. But you are pretty. Lovely hair. Maybe we should bond. Go kill some Serdin soldiers."

Zero shook his head, speaking with only the most basic of language. "No, thank you."

Beside him, Sieg sniggered as he drowned his ninth drink, now becoming tipsy as well. "Ay, Dio, you stay here with this pretty fellow. I'ma go find that girl."

He staggered up from the stood, swaggering his way towards Mari, who stood oblivious to her oncoming doom, chatting with Asin and Lass. Sieg swung an arm around her small shoulders, and the girl jumped, but Sieg said something and threw back his head, laughing. Mari laughed along, nervously, and Zero hoped she would be okay. However, he had other pressing matters to deal with, such as Dio, for one.

"Eyyyyy," the captain slurred. "Kanavan. All hail Kanavan. Anyu and all that fancy stuff."

"I think you've had too much," Zero spoke slowly, moving to take Dio's drink.

"Whaaaat?" The other moved the cup, sloppily slipping quite a bit of liquid in the process. Zero sighed and made to clean it up, but Dio grabbed his wrist and looked into his eyes—or, his mask, rather.

"Marry me," the latter said, quite seriously.

"I beg your pardon?" Zero's voice was monotone.

"I said—" That was as far as Dio got before his head smashed down and Zero pulled free of his clumsy grasp, staring with concern at the now sleeping demon. On the other side of the room, Sieg could be heard, bragging quite loudly to a confused—and slightly frightened—Mari.

Zero glanced down at Dio, who seemed motionless, and sighed. Sure, they were in danger of getting caught any minute. He wondered what he was doing as he gently ruffled the demon's hair.

Zero sighed, glancing from Asin, Lass, Sieghart, and back to Dio.

Were they really capable of committing mass genocide, and did that mean he would have to kill them before they could?


End file.
